Mobile devices and teleconferencing systems rely on address books of contacts for quick access to telephone numbers and other identity information of individuals and/or other entities (e.g. corporations). In order to add or modify a contact in an address book of a mobile device or other system, it is often necessary to manually access the contact. This manual process may require multiple steps, such as opening the address book, searching for the contact name, selecting an edit function to modify the contact, selecting the specific identity information (e.g. email) that is to be modified, changing or adding the new information to the contact, and saving the modified contact to the address book. This process may be time consuming.
Sound recording and reproduction is an electrical or mechanical inscription and re-creation of sound waves, such as spoken voice, singing, instrumental music, or sound effects. Voice control is a field that has rapidly developed over the last few decades. For example, it is possible to dictate text to a file (i.e. voice to text) using present day voice translation software. Further, software exists for parsing text in a file in order to identify specific keywords and/or phrases, and the content related to those keywords or phrases.